The Knife of the Huntress
by The L.M.Q.ofG
Summary: Old and new foes, new friends and allies. An older monstress who will change the others lives as well as her own. Will the monsters be able to deal with all thier own drama and still save the world? Rated T just to be safe. Dr.C/Susan Link/OC
1. Preface

Preface

April 23 1975

"Begin." The voice said indifferently, the way you would about the weather maybe.

I felt the first six needles push into my muscles slowly, had I not been gagged I would have screamed. If I hadn't been strapped down I would fought.

"Deep muscle tissue complete." He said again completely callous to my pain. "Now for the bone marrow," If the first six were painful then these were unbearable, it literally felt like they were stabbing my very core. "The activation serum." How could he not even react to my agony? These two weren't as painful; both were put in my triceps. "_Thank the lord it's over…"_ I prayed silently. But it wasn't.

The needles before were nothing compared to this. First my body heated steadily but quickly as though in a microwave. Then the worst came on. Like growing pain times a million every part of me felt like it was expanding beyond its limits. It attacked all five of my senses, an airplane taking off in my ears, hot pungent metal on my tongue, my nose being drowned with bleach, exploding flashes burning my retinas, and the pain burning my body anywhere I could feel anything. My heart felt like it was being forced to beat at the speed of light but not blood anymore. Instead it was molten lead that burn my veins and wore out my body. I struggled madly against my restraints to no avail. "_WHY CAN'T I DIE!" _I screamed silently, but to know relief of course.

After what had to be eternity it was through. They undid the restraints, I collapsed on the floor. But the forced me up.

I was so weak from it I could barely walk. I looked down not surprised to find the gown I had on stained with vomit. They pushed me back into my little room. Still numb with pain I cried to myself. "It's over, it's over…." Somewhere at the edge of consciousness I heard the voice again.

"Her progress seems well. We will continue on with the remaining 10 sets in two days."

How could I possibly survive anymore?


	2. Chapter 1: Haiti

**Okay, this is my first story and I'm really excited about it! This here is the real beginning of the story. I should mention that I will be telling it from a different POV from chapter to chapter hopefully(this one here is Link). Its been in my head for a long time so chapter should come fairly quick. Sorry my description of Haiti is not that good considering I've never been there or anything. Alright here it is_ The Knife of the Huntress._**

**_ Disclaimer:_ I don't own Monsters Vs Aliens**

* * *

Haiti

Present Monster facility

"Are you going to stare into that microscope all day?" I said just to give Doc a hard time. I'll admit I had been a little irritating to him, but what can I say? It's my thing.

He slammed his hands down in frustration, and glared at me, antennas twitching.

"Listen Link, I'm trying to see if I can isolate the quantonium in Susan's blood and figure out a cure. It's very trying and you're not making it easier so what's your problem!" He was really mad now and I was getting irritated. It had been real tense like this for a while now, this wasn't his first snap. So it was a very good thing when the alarm went off and Monger flew in.

"Whatever you're doing today cancel it. We've got a pressing monster sighting and likely only one chance to catch it. We're going to Haiti." The general barked in his rough southern voice.

"Why the rush?" I said

"Because, monkey boy, we have reason to believe that this is a monster that has eluded our capture for nearly forty years. Every time we get close it's gone. But it always leaves a symbol where somewhere at its last location." The huge display screen came up and opened up two pictures: one was on a ship's hull, but on the second closer shot you could see the symbol. Basically it was an A in a circle, the A looked pretty rugged but the circle was smooth and perfect.

Doc must have been thinking the same thing I was because he said, "If this monster has gotten away every time what do you think makes this time different?"

"We have you three." Monger said simply.

I exchanged a quick look with the Doctor; he shrugged. "Three?" I asked

"Yes three, we don't have time to get Susan back here from her parents and Insectasaurs is far too conspicuous. The monster defiantly would notice the giants and skedaddle. We wasted enough time with me explaining wake B.O.B. and let's get going!"

* * *

"Link I haven't picked up anything. What do you think about calling it a day?" the British voiced came over the walky-talky. I had to admit he was right. When we got to the little poor town the children seemed really excited to see us so I had been happy about that, but as far as catching the monster went we had no luck. I pretty much just stood at a street intersection all day to look for something amiss, and was tired. Also the sun was getting low.

"Yeah, I haven't been making progress, we should" I forgot what I was saying because something caught my attention.

"Hold on a sec." there was a tall man in a gray sweat pants and a hoodie with a triangular, blue, single strap backpack. This wouldn't have struck me as off if it weren't for the fact that he wore huge sunglasses over his whole forehead and the hood was pulled up to where you couldn't see any of his face. He also wore huge tennis shoes and work gloves so basically you couldn't see any of his body.

_Its 80 degrees out, why would he wear that? _I thought. "Hey buddy!" I called out as he walked away. He turned his head briefly, and then bolted into the ghetto.

I couldn't help but grin. _I love when they play hard to get._ And I dashed after him. He was running very fast through the allies and then quickly climbed a latter onto the roofs. I followed letting the primate in me come out in an exhilarating way. It felt great. On the roof he continued to run without any sign of fatigue.

"Doc, I think we found our monster!" his voice came back "are you certain?" as if on cue the man got on all fours and really started booking it. "No doubt about it." I said. "Alright your signal is close; I'll catch up in a second."

I continued to give chase and he was giving me a real run for my money (no pun intended) he was fast and weirdly good at running rooftops. Suddenly, he took a sharp right and leaped another roof incline. Before I could even begin to follow again I slammed into something that wasn't there a second ago.

"Ouch!" yelped a familiar voice, "Watch where you're going!" Dr. Cockroach said. I groaned, then said "he knew you were coming and changed course. How?" I didn't get an answer; Doc was working already to catch up with the was good he was faster than me, because the man was already becoming a speck on the rooftops. We gave chase a little bit longer but anytime we got the upper hand he would change course like he knew we were coming.

"Link, head him off that roof with the close lines. I have an idea!" I hoped it was one that ended this soon; my chest was starting to burn. Doc jumped off in another direction. I started to pick up the pace. Hands, knuckles, feet, hands, knuckles, and feet I fell into a good rhythm.

I did as he said and lead the guy by the close lines, but he still managed to stay out of my reach. I was starting to wonder what the plan was when I saw Doc sprint our direction. The man saw it too. He stopped briefly, to stand up. He looked both ways and jumped, feet first, off the roof.

"NOW B.O.B.!" Doc shouted. I looked down to see the man, right before hitting the ground, get enveloped by the blue glob. "Yeah!" I shouted "nice work!" I was just happy to quit running. We climbed down and saw the man struggling really hard to get out of the jiggle prison with no success.

"Hey guys, I caught one! I think I'll win this time!" B.O.B. said enthusiastically. But my attention was on the man whose cloths were starting to bubble away. He wasn't fighting as hard now and his hands lifted, weakly now, to his throat.

"Alright B.O.B., he's had enough." At Doc's command B.O.B ejected him roughly out his, uh, mouth area.

The monster fell hard on his face, his glasses and bag spilling on the ground, and coughed forcefully. He continued this to where his chest moved roughly and he threw up a little bit. _Recovering from the shock._ I thought which was reasonable. His breathing smoothed out and he picked up his glasses, put them back on, and stood up.

I noticed there was a knife in his right hand and he was making a motion toward his throat. Doc saw this too.

"Wait! We are not here to hurt you!" the doctor said in a panic.

The man stopped and put the knife lower; but not down. I thought quickly "We're here so you don't have to be on the run anymore. You can come with us to America and have a home." This time he put the knife away. "Yeah, the general said so." B.O.B blurted stupidly and he tensed up again.

Dr. Cockroach said "you would still need to aid the facility, but it is very good work and there are plenty of benefits. You would be in charge of yourself; it's more like an obligation than a job. It will be good for you."

The man was silent and looked at us one by one. Then he kicked off his shoes revealing long, V shaped, ivory feet with only two toes with no nails. He proceeded to take off the gloves to show silver topped hands and fingers that had triangle nail claws and were webbed to the first knuckle, aside from his thumbs. Finally he took off his hood; but not his glasses.

His face (the half I saw) took me by surprise. The sides of the face were lined with horizontal stripes, kind of like a tiger's; they started silver and went to a bluish color further to his messy hair. Where there wasn't a stripe the face was white and he a little pointy nose. What _really_ caught my attention were _his _lips; much too full and delicate for that of a man. _I wonder if… _as if answering my thought he (uh, she) spoke in a low, feminine voice.

"I trust that you are telling me the truth, so I believe I shall come with you. But if I find out you are lying, I will leave. Is that clear?" she spoke with a calm but serious tone. When she spoke you could just see her big serrated teeth. We nodded.

"Also I cannot give certain information to you or the government for danger of it compromising my safety and possibly others involved." The doctor raised a large eyebrow, "Such as?" he said.

"Locations, dates, and names." She answered indifferently. "Does that include your own?" I asked.

"It does actually. However I won't give you nothing to call me." She paused, "you may know me as, Aanglela."

"Aang-gle-la," I said trying it out. "Well Monger will like you already having a monster name." I had feeling we were going to see some changes.

* * *

**Sorry about Link's Cleche' I coulnd't resist! ;{) Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Aanglela

**Three chapters, three days, that has to be some kind of record! Whoo this was hard it got kind of long sorry. still no reviews... i'm probably just impatient but pleaase review if you have the chance! this is told from Aanglela's POV if its not ovious. okay chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Monsters Vs Aliens**

* * *

Aanglela

_Should've done it! I planned for all those years I would do it if I got caught and I didn't do it! It would have been quick, a little cut and done. WHY DID I NOT DO IT? _I thought with so much force I broke the tip of my pencil.

I was sitting on the floor of a government controlled plane on my way to a new government controlled life with a bunch of government controlled, whatever they were. I was frustrated, I was coming back to the reason I got away in the first place. _WHY did I not just cut my jugular when I had the chance? _I didn't quite know. Maybe the idea of a home really appealed to me, more than I wanted to admit to myself.

I looked up slowly from my log just to see if they were still staring at me; they were. Truly it was a sight to see if there ever was one. The bug man sitting on a missile was the smallest; roughly six feet tall if you didn't count the antennas, his huge head, occupied by enormous mossy green eyes, took up most of his size. If you started at the bottom he looked just like a thin man wearing a lab coat. He called himself Dr. Cockroach (degrading but at accurate I suppose) he had a charming British accent; he seemed nice enough.

The biggest one was even more bizarre. Simply an eight foot living mass of blue hair gel with a single eye that was red as blood in the iris. I had heard the doctor call him B.O.B. He was smiling dumbly the whole for no apparent reason.

Lastly was the middle one who had first spotted me in the ghetto. He was about seven and a half feet (not too much taller than me) and more or less looked like a fish had tried turning into a gorilla but quit before his scales and fins could turn to fur and kept a flat tail(not unlike mine really). He spoke with a gravelly voice like the air was hard on him. I hadn't been able to catch his name. _Come to think about, in way, he's the reason I'm here._ He stared at me the most.

I looked down again and, though my pencil was broke, went through the motions as if I were still perfecting my sketch. It was an image of unique deep sea angler I had seen in the Humboldt Sea. Its actual luminescent lure was in its mouth, brilliant but unusual. A fish would come up to the light in curiosity, then SNAP! It was supper. I was trying to figure out if it was a whole species or if it was an isolated mutation. Either way it was a real effective-

"Why are you still wearing those glasses?" I was so surprised I dropped the pencil. It had been completely silent for hours, or what felt like hours. I looked up again; it was the fish man who spoke.

"My eyes are a dead giveaway that I'm different." I said while shrugging. It was true but not the whole reason. I really didn't want to press into this. But it was obvious he didn't buy it.

"Yeah well, we're all different it's okay here, you don't have to hide." He said gruffly. I could see where this was going and I didn't like it. "I don't like my eyes, they scare people." I said again hoping he'd drop it. He actually chuckled.

"We've got our share of crazy eyes, these aren't even all of them, I don't think yours will be that big of a shock." He waved his arm over the others who had apparently lost interest, then pointed to his own tiny red eyes. However, I didn't really pay attention something else he said caught me off.

"There are more, like you?" it was the Doctor who answered.

"Not any like us specifically, but yes. There are two other monsters, both are giants in size. One is a woman; I believe you will like her." I couldn't help but notice his eyes get a little brighter at the mention of the woman, he had feelings for her.

"Come on your eyes won't bother us." I sighed. "You're not going to stop until I take off my glasses are you?" he grinned. "Nope."

I sighed again. "Okay but please don't scream or anything. It bothers me."

I stood up so I would be close to eye level. And slowly, with my eyes closed, I took off the old bless fully huge glasses I had managed to get from a dollar store. I opened my eyes. He didn't scream but he did gasp.

Nearly two inches long and an inch thick at their widest, angled upward, slightly luminous; they were my face's most dominant feature. But what was even scarier than the size was the color; as black as coals with no iris, no white, all pupil. You could kind of tell where I was looking because the light would reflect off them and act as a pupil within a pupil. Honestly one might think I still had sunglasses on.

"It's ok I know they're scary-" I began but he cut me off. "No, they're actually kind of cool I was expecting way worse." I looked at the insect man, he nodded and smiled. The blob even spoke

"They're kind of like candy!" this made the ape guy roll his eyes. "See?" he chuckled at his corny joke.

"I suppose, by the way I didn't manage to catch your name." he smiled and put out his hand.

"I'm the Missing Link, Link for short." I shook his hand, "it's good to meet you."

* * *

After a few hours the pilot told us we were here. I still wasn't sure just where 'here' was but I followed. The other led me into a huge room, big enough for a couple football fields, with some interesting layout. Most of it, to put it simply, looked like a living room for a giant. The middle of the living room had three layouts, the first one on the left looked like a wooden play place at Mc Donald's. In the middle of the room was a wall that had books lining the whole area as if they were paint, and below a large table sat with lab equipment and tools. Lastly a corner was a beautiful mountain spring arrangement with irrigated layers of water. _It's fairly nice here if nothing else._ I thought. There was even a little kitchenette.

Behind the play place was a huge wall of glass. I stared at it for about ten second when I heard several percussive thuds. Behind the glass were two tree-sized pink palm fronds that were growing taller. Seconds later an island rose up with the fronds; the island had eyes as big as houses and a mouth like an apartment. The beast reviled the rest of its titanic body which was like a godlike fluffy moth.

"The laws of nature forbid it, _nothing_ can be that big!" I said dumbfound. I had swum with blue whales and this monster dwarfed even them. _It must be one of the giants._

"Yup, he's a biggin'," Link said. "Hey Insecto, We got a new monster, a girl like Suzy" he called to the beast that roared in response. "He said, 'It's good to meet you'" I said "Yeah, I know."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Supper time monsters!" a voice barked out of nowhere. I was going to question it when the workers brought in plates of food. At least some of it was food.

"Alright!" Link said, and rushed to the table, followed by B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach. Each sat down at what looked like assigned seats. Link was eating a plate of raw herring it looked like, B.O.B. got a huge ham, and the Doctor (to my shock) was eating garbage of all things! I would have been more disgusted if an alluring scent hadn't caught my attention.

There was another plate with two raw calamaris on it, presumably mine. _How'd they know? _Not that I cared; my last hunt had been nearly two weeks ago. I threw myself on the squid and devoured it savagely. The meat was sweet, tender, and very filling. I especially liked squid and other cephalopods, because they were all muscle which meant good protein and no bones to remove or regurgitate.

Only after I finished the second squid, with gusto, did I remember I was not alone and I wasn't exactly using good table manners. It hadn't occurred to me, because well, I hadn't needed them hunting in the ocean or grilling on a rock.

The others were staring at me like I was obnoxious and immediately felt embarrassed. Not that they were eating as if for the queen, but I had been a complete savage and had made a huge mess of the table and my clothes. I was going to say something when I sensed someone coming.

"Well someone needs a lesson in etiquette," Said the voice that had been on the intercom. I turned to see a stocky military man dressed in all green with white hair and a tough looking five o'clock shadow stood behind me. _This must be the general they mentioned before._ I thought.

"Monger, this is Miss Aanglela, I trust she is the monster that you had been tracking." Dr. Cockroach said. _So they _have _been tracking me, I'm not as paranoid as I thought._ Monger held up a picture of a ship's hull.

"Is this yours?" he said.

I looked at the shot, and then I remembered. "My first one should have known it would come and bite me in the butt." The general grinned, and pointed to the far side of the mountain springs.

"Over yonder is your living area, it'll be decorated according to your needs within a few weeks. Now go clean you up, there are new clothes in its washroom. Take all the time you need, we will talk more on your protocol when you're finished." I nodded and headed toward the metal door.

* * *

I found my way through an almost empty titanium room, there was a bed and a desk, to a metal door that looked so similar to the walls I had to search for 2 minutes. The washroom was nice and large with a good sized shower, sink, and mirror.

I found the clothes Monger mentioned on the toilet seat. They were, ok I suppose mostly gray with orange lining. I took a good deep sniff of them; made out of the same material as a wet suit reinforced with a steel mesh that wouldn't wear away after being rubbed against my sandpaper like skin. That was why I wore baggy clothes, my skin (that of a shark) was sharp enough to cut yourself on if you touched it too fast.

_They're much too long though_, _ill fix that later._ I walked to the mirror and did a double take. My reflection had become a rare sight and Monger wasn't kidding when he said I needed to clean up he wasn't kidding.

My face was so stained with grime and blood from supper I could barely see the silvery-blue stripes; the specks weren't even clean enough to glow. My hair was even worse, the grime acted like a hard gel that held it in a tangled mess that hid my ears. I couldn't even tell what color it was. _When was the last time I ran a comb through it?_

There was too much to clean to start in any one place; I would have to just take a shower. When was the last time I did that? I wasn't even sure I remembered how.

"I wonder if the shampoo has instructions…."

* * *

**Too long sorry, Please review! ;{) **


	4. Chapter 4: Susan

**Alright this is possible the most difficult chapter I've done so far. Ok two big shout outs 1st Wrighterdragon who helped my a bunch on my character development thanks a bundle I hope I got it right this time! 2nd to MKSfan14 for giving me my first review! this chapter is told by Susan and I'm not going to repeat descriptions I already gave. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs Aliens**

* * *

Susan

"Hey guys." I said. They looked up my way and smiled. "Monger told me we got a new monster, is she here?" I was pretty happy about the idea of another woman in the group. Doc smiled and said

"She's in the washroom right now. Come to think of it she's been in there a while now… ah." He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

A very tall woman in a jumpsuit a lot like mine cut to the middle of her thighs and arms came out to the table where the others were sitting. Her skin was white in the middle and had silvery blue stripes like a tiger and little glowing specks all over the sides of her body. Her eyes kind of scared me they were huge and black but glowed very subtly in greenish yellow. Ruler straight white and silver hair sat on her shoulders lining very high cheekbones. She also had fins on her arms and a flat tail that ended with a V shaped fin.

She, wasn't exactly pretty; no her features were still crude. Her nose was much too small, her mouth too large and while she was muscular her frame was close to anorexic. Also there were countless scars and marks on any exposed skin.

"See you're finally done," Monger said, who I hadn't realized was in the room, "Now we need know at least a little about yourself even if you can't give certain things like you said. Tell anything you feel comfortable with." She nodded. Monger asked "What happened to you? What are you?"

"Several years ago a Russian agency was working on creating a living weapon in interest of starting another cold war. They were particularly interested in the field of aquatics for scoping and spying. One of their agents blackmailed me into having the procedures performed on me; they could only be done on women for getting the hormone factor correct. The experimentation left me 20% tiger shark, 15% deep sea angler fish, and 10% electric eel." I wasn't sure but I think she had a slight lisp.

"Is that all?" Monger said. "It's the bulk of it." She answered.

"What do those mutations include?" these questions gave me a shiver of déjà vu.

"I am capable of breathing water like air, my skeleton is cartilage instead of bone, I have the eight senses of a shark including the ability to detect electrical fields, and, as you can see, have many florescent projections."

"What about family? You got any?"

She shook her head, "Either dead or too distant for me to know of." This didn't seem to bother her.

"We'll test your abilities in the training room; follow me." They both walked into the hallway. The others started to follow. I leaned down to be eye level with Doc.

"Do you feel like this has happened before?" I asked. He chuckled "You get used to it over time, my dear." I smiled, I couldn't explain it but he just made me feel comfortable. I put out my hands for everyone to ride on. It tickled when they walked on.

* * *

The training room was an obstacle course that changed for each test. Each monster ran three tests in order to find out what they were capable of. There was a huge Plexiglas screen above it where the researchers, Monger, and the monsters could watch. I remembered when I first went through it, but now I was on the other side of the glass. The room was dark now, but then a little figure of glowing spots and patterns appeared. Doc had told me her name was Aanglela.

Monger spoke into the intercom. "This first test is for sensory awareness. Your job is to find the ten hidden men and not to get touched by any of them before you hit the buzzer on them. 3-2-1. Go!" the patterns sprinted to the right corner and a buzzer went off. Then another and another; in about three minutes ten buzzers had gone off. The lights blared on; she grimaced and covered her eyes.

"Good now simply stay on the path while it moves." The room shifted and the real obstacle course came out. It had several jumps, climbs, tunnels and rails and was on a moving floor. She hesitated on the first rock wall, walking backward, and nearly fell off the path. I frowned "What's the matter?" she then jumped off the wall on the side and got around it. At the following tunnel in the ground she actually seemed scared and ran over it. The rest of the course didn't prove too much trouble aside from the other climbs and tunnels.

Monger's brows buried together in frustration, but he switched the room to the last course. Fifty targets attached to steel pipes popped up all over the room in a rugged terrain. Some were stationary others moved in regular and irregular patterns. "You have sixty seconds to destroy as many targets as possible. Go all out on this one; do any method of demolition you can."

She coiled and sprang on the closest target; her teeth hooked on and pulled it down. A sideways moving one was to her left; in the next second a knife was jammed in then pulled out. Ten seconds passed: five targets. Twenty second: another six. Forty five seconds: twenty one destroyed by various kicks and jabs and punches.

She looked up and saw several located on the ceiling and walls. "Surely she won't climb" I heard Doc whisper. I looked down and saw her close her eyes; when she opened them again they were glowing brighter in blue. She brought her hands to her face; blue static danced all around her fingers. "Five second left." Monger said. Then she slammed her hands down, claws first, and the static traveled up the walls, snaked up the pipes and exploded on ten targets in a shower of light and sparks. The timer ran out.

"Impressive thirty one targets, the record are all fifty, but still good." Monger said over the intercom.

"Who got the record?" I asked.

"You!" everyone shouted as if it was real obvious (even the workers yelled). "Monger never told me…" I grumbled.

Aanglela was panting and leaning on her knees now. "There's (pant) not anymore (heave) is there?" Monger grinned in a nasty way "Why, did you think you were finished?" her eyes widened like a track runner after a long race only to hear there was another mile left. I frowned then flicked his back which nearly ripped a patch of his suit off. "Ow! Alright, alright Miss Aanglela, you can take a rest now if you need it. Sheesh! Ginormica did you wait long enough not to clip those cat claws? " Link was cracking up, B.O.B. laughed along, and Doc even chuckled a bit.

* * *

After Angle (as we took to calling her) had been at the facility for about a month, the buzz of a new monster died down. On the third week Angle's space had been decorated to look like a pristine beach scene. I tried learning about her but she wouldn't tell much; I did find out that she considered herself a sort of scientist. However she didn't like the term.

When I asked about it, Angle said "Nothing is new, everything has always been here since God put it here; done under the sun. The same hundred and something elements and yet scientist credit themselves on being the first to bring things to light, finding the way to combine this and this etc, etc. No, I don't do that, no one does, I simply discover things again; therefore I am a rediscover." Fortunately Doc wasn't around at the time.

It had been pretty quiet and no major monsters had come along the whole time. I was getting use to how nice it had been, of course it didn't last. No one was happy when we got a call at two A.m.

"'I don't care if you have to travel all night, you get your giant hocus to Mongolia by tomorrow or else' who does Monger think he is! He's probably having us rushing to the other side of the world in the middle of the night just for a hoax." I griped accidently knocking over a hummer with my shoe. I was startled by a skittering on my arm; you would've thought I was used to it by now. Dr. Cockroach popped up on my shoulder, his hazel eyes gazed sympathetically.

"Monger's just doing his job, my dear; after all he said there were lives in danger." He was right, I was just mad at being woken up. I sighed "Yeah, I know" The others were packing essentials as fast as they could to get ready for our trip to the Mongolian desert. People had been disappearing close to the desert and witnesses said they were being eaten by something huge.

"Okay we're ready." Link said yawning. Angle looked around confused, "Where's the plane?"

"We're riding Insectasaurus; he's faster than any plane." Link told her and her face fell. Angle looked up at the behemoth moth wide eyed. Link frowned, "I thought you liked him" Angle shook her head never taking her eyes off Insecto "I do, but I don't like how far off the ground his head is."

"Wait, you didn't have a problem on the plane ride from Haiti, what's the problem now?" Doc said.

"There were no windows I couldn't tell we were off the ground." She was actually quivering now. I put my hands on the countertop and leaned down to around eye level with her. "It's ok you won't fall off, I promise." Lines formed on her forehead, "I'm going to hold you to that."

With a lot of difficulty and reluctance we managed to get her on Insectasaurus and went off.

* * *

The trip was pretty long but with the change in time we managed to get into China by dusk and Mongolia at midnight. Angle did, ok, if literally keeping her head buried in Insecto's fur for hours at a time is doing ok. When we arrived I was astonished by how vast, rocky, barren, and most of all cold the desert was. Not that it would bother me, quantonium is a very effective insulator, but I was worried about Doc he didn't do well in as much as an autumn chill; He was already shivering terribly.

It was really too dark to begin searching at the hour it was. The time change was racking our sleep schedule and we were all tired from being woken up. However, we were reluctant to go to sleep on account of the possibility of the monster attacking in the night. In the end we resolved to sleep in shifts with Angle taking the first one because she only slept a few hours a night anyway.

"Alright good night guys wake me" B.O.B. didn't finish on account that he was already snoring. Insectasaurus lay down and covered everyone beside Angle with his wings like a thick, long tarp so we would be sheltered from the wind. It was but a few minutes till Link was snoring loudly and Insecto's breath went in and out as even as a clocks pendulum.

As I began to get comfortable I noticed Doc was pulled into a tight ball with his knees to his chest and shivering even worse than before. I felt really bad for him, even with the cavernous wing above us, to him it was still colder than winter, and all he to help was his lab coat. I decided to be bold.

Quietly I worked my right hand underneath his insect frame and careful not break his antennas wrapped my fingers around the quivering man (or monster). He stilled quickly and briefly opened his eyes, but didn't awake. I felt his arms and legs straighten out and I was surprised to see his hands grab hold of my thumb gently. The doctor was sleeping peacefully now and the only movement came from his chest. I couldn't help but smile to myself as my eyes slid shut.

* * *

**Sorry if the ends gushy the next chapter wont be like that, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Do the Death Worm

**Dr.C's POV**

* * *

Do the Death Worm

"Wake up; it's time for your shift." Someone was shaking me. I didn't want to get up, I was comfortable and warm. _Wait, I was cold when I fell asleep._ I thought.

I got up carefully to see Angle on her knees next to me, but I hardly noticed. I was curled up in Susan's hand on the ground while she slept peacefully. _So it wasn't a dream._ I was touched, but then I remembered the woman next to me waiting to be relived and felt embarrassed.

"Uh well" I started but she shook her head. "It's alright, but there's an hour till sunrise and I need a rest." I smiled and walked from under the butterfly wing so she could lie down. It was considerably warmer and the sun could just be seen peaking over the horizon. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs to get the blood pumping. But I couldn't stop thinking about Susan.

She never ceased to make my heart grow; she was not only the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, but smart, confident, and above all kind. Susan always wanted to make people happy; it was the most beautiful thing about her. I only wished I could do the same for her. That's why I was still trying to cure her, but the bloody element was proving more difficult than a ribosome with a triple ring in it. That wouldn't stop me from trying; nothing would.

But what I was really trying to do was make the change temporary and I had accomplished that with a device I created but it was too slow for the change not to be painful; and hurting her deliberately was not something I was going to even consider. I needed something to act as a catalyst, but what? Anything I tried either required too much for it to be safe (like radium) or shorted out the device (aluminum). _Wait that's the problem! I need something that would keep the current steady, hold the radiation, and not overheat, but I've been using metals! I need to try_ _a metalloid, but what? _Absentmindedly I stroked the ground by my feet, letting the sand slide through my fingers. Then it hit me!

"Eureka!" I was working things out so fast I actually said it out loud and immediately regretted it.

In the east where I was looking the ground started shifting and overturning. Two very defined hills of earth were coming our way and fast. "Oh dear, wake up! Everyone wake up!" I shouted running under Insecto's wing. Susan stirred but didn't wake up; I tried to wake Angle, nothing. Link nada, B.O.B., I didn't even try. I ran up Insectasaurus to the tip of the giant butterfly's nose and slapped it as hard as I could. This worked and painfully slow he raised his wings. As I jumped down, I heard the others grumble.

"Doc what's your problem! Don't ever touch Insecto like that!" Link actually picked me up by my sweater. But I didn't care the hills were getting close and even faster now. Link followed my gaze and dropped me. Everyone was awake and looking now, but suddenly the hills shrunk and disappeared. I wasn't sure to be glad or not, this meant we couldn't see them.

"Everyone stay calm and keep together, it won't attack a group." It was Angle who shouted. For five brutally quiet minutes we were still. Suddenly the hills appeared again under Insectasaurs which startled him to where he flitted off the ground. The vibration racked us all and to my horror separated us out of the group. A scream rang out and a twenty foot around cylinder of blood red slimy flesh shot fifty feet out of the ground. It looked like a giant red tap worm with ugly cavernous grabbing tendrils at its mouth. I realized the scream was Angle's. Susan figured it out too, and said in shock "It ate her!" the worm shrank back into the ground and the earth around Susan's feet began to shift; going after a bigger meal.

"NO!" I shouted, and grabbed the nearest stone. _Worms are blind probably senses vibrations this should rack up a good lot of them._ I struck the stone on a larger one embedded in the ground. I did this again and again numb to everything except that Susan was in danger.

Suddenly the ground disappeared under me and I was falling.

* * *

I kept falling in complete blackness, with nothing but a putrid stench to keep me company. Occasionally I would bump against a slimy wall and feel a burning acid. It was horrible I couldn't tell what way was up or down and I never seemed to hit the bottom. _How could I not hit the stomach by now? _Not that I wanted to go there but I wanted it to be over. Then it all changed I was falling up and rushed out.

The worm spat me out and I fell on the floor of a cave. I was covered in digestive juice and smelled bloody awful. I got up slowly and with much difficulty; I felt drunk from the dark and the tumbling. I fell against something slimy and hard. I turned around and saw a huge wriggling beige oval the size of a golf cart. An e_gg and close to hatching, it didn't plan to eat me at all, I'm a kiddy meal._ Dirt fell on my head, so I looked up and saw the belly of another worm as it tunneled. The belly wriggled and slid open and a glob fell out as the worm traveled away. The gob stood up, it was Angle covered in yellow goo and swearing like a sailor.

"Blasted repulsive $%5t# pile of filthy &#$% worm meat!" that was the cleanest thing she said. Then the shark woman noticed me and if she was ashamed of her language she didn't show it.

"Quiet! You'll bring them back" a little Asian man came out behind a stalagmite, a child stood beside him; both looked sick. There were about seven people there, four men and three women, and even more eggs.

"The death worm plans to eat it's mate once the eggs hatch and we'll provide their first dinner." A young woman said. "They were awakened by oil drilling a week ago, or I think a week, we can't tell time here. But once the eggs hatch the young worms will lay waste to the surface." This was serious, if we didn't get out of here all the eggs would hatch and we would all die.

* * *

"Does everyone know the plan?" they all nodded. I went into the clearing and whistled. Then started jumping up and down, I imagined that I looked very silly. It wasn't long until the tendrils poked out of the ground and a second set showed next to it. _Need to wait for the mouth to come up._ That didn't take long. "Now!" we all threw the home made (cave made) sulfur bombs down the worms throats.

At first nothing happened, but it only took a few seconds for the sulfur to react with the acid in their throats. The death worms began to writhe and hiss spiting up yellow gunk all over the cave. The rumbling in earth set a small earthquake and everyone tried desperately to hold on. Then the worms stilled, and fell to the ground with fluid spilling out of the maw.

Angle peered from behind a stone and grinned. "They're dead!" she said to the men and women. The cave erupted with cheering. I was glad but we weren't out of the woods yet.

"We still have the eggs to worry about" I said to calm people down. Then the ground shifted and rumbled again. _There are more worms? _Everyone was terrified and started screaming. Except Angle who managed to get to over to my side and said "This is different, the worms were completely silent when they tunneled!" I looked up and a five giant French manicured nails broke the ceiling.

B.O.B. slid down and ate the dirt making a wide enough opening for even Susan to slide down. Everyone cheered again at the sight of sunlight. "We're free!" exclaimed the young woman called Ming and we got to work getting the people and then the eggs to the surface.

* * *

"Let's kill some worm babies!" Susan rose her foot over the egg and began to bring it down when she was interrupted. "Stop, you can't crush them!" I was astonished to hear it was Angle. Then I was angry.

"You have sympathy for the eggs? The parent nearly killed you!" she glared at me indignantly.

"Of course not, I want them dead just as much as you do! But if we break the eggs this close to hatching they'll just hatch early." "She's right," it was the first man from the cave, Mr. Woo and his son, "the nymphs would tunnel away and eat the first thing they found. To kill them you will have to drop the eggs in the ocean, even if they hatch there they will drown."

We dropped off the men and women at Hong Kong but we had to get to the Pacific Ocean quick before the eggs hatched. We got far enough out on the sea just as one of the eggs started breaking its shell. Susan dropped the eggs over Insecto's wing, we could look down and see the nymphs writhing as they broke out of their shells and fell into the water. They continued to writhe as they started to drown; they looked like a squid's tentacles. Then the water was calm.

Susan laid her hand next me, "Thank goodness that's over; we did get all the eggs; didn't we?"

* * *

**Da da DUM! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Angel and a Huntress

**Real sorry for not updating in so long. School and swim meets grabbed me by the heels, plus theses transition chapters are really fricken hard. Ugh! And in case you're wondering they did get all the eggs in Mongolia ;{) This chapter is in limited third person and change each gray line; the speaker is first one to talk or be mentioned.**

* * *

An Angel and a Huntress

After being home at the monster facility for a week, Susan Murphy woke up one morning to a pleasant surprise. A large container sat on her dresser; it was large enough for her to notice, with a note attached in writing big enough for her to read.

_My dear, _

_This device will be able to temporarily convert you to normal size. To activate it place it on your left forearm, set the lock and press the red button. There are also clothes in the box; if needed._

_Dr. Cockroach_

Susan was skeptical, but she opened the box and found the device. It was something like a long, silver gauntlet without the glove, metallic patterns and sheets made it look almost like a bracelet.

Susan placed it on her forearm as instructed, the machine was very cold and came to her elbow, and set the lock under her arm. The red button was a few feet right below her hand; with great reluctance she pressed it down.

The device whirred to life in bright lights and heat; Susan felt its effects almost instantly. Her head swam and her stomach lurched but she ground her teeth and forced her hands into fists to last through. "Oh" she moaned as her body began to shrink into her now too large jumpsuit. After about thirty seconds it stopped and Susan stood very dizzy in a valley of fabric.

The dizziness passed and Susan looked at her hand and around the room in amazement as a huge open mouthed smile planted itself on her face. "He really did it, I'm normal!" Susan breathed growing happier by the minute. She could have danced for joy!

She knocked over the container, which now stood taller than her, spilling the clothes and rushed to put them on; a light-blue V-neck blouse, artificially faded jeans, and brown sandals. Susan was absolutely ecstatic to put on a regular outfit for the first time in ten months. She saw in the mirror that her hair was still white as the moon but she didn't care.

Happily Susan ran to the main room but slowed just before entering; she wanted to surprise them.

She opened the door silently and walked in without a monster even turning their heads. Link and B.O.B. were still eating breakfast at the table, Angle was at the table grinding something in a mortar, and Doc was writing notes at his lab station. Aanglela happened to look Susan's way and put down her powder. With her head still down she said,

"Hello, are you a friend of Mongers?" she looked up again and her huge jaw fell, "Ginormica? Is that you?" Link and B.O.B. actually were surprised enough to tear away from their food and walk to Susan with Angle. Dr. Cockroach's antennas stiffened; he looked up, jumped out of his chair and ran toward her.

To his surprise Susan met him in a huge hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"I can't thank you enough," she whispered. Dr. Cockroach awkwardly hugged her back, then let go and stood back regaining his posture.

"My dear, I knew how much you wanted to feel normal and I couldn't just ignore it." He said politely. Susan lifted her arm with the gauntlet.

"How does it work?" The doctor raised an eyebrow, "It's pretty technical but to put it simply the lithium battery powers the chemical compound to inject itself into the bloodstream where the silicon reacts to the quantonium embedded in the DNA code-"

"WHOA!" Link interrupted, "I thought you said this was putting it simply!" Susan giggled, and Doc rolled his eyes.

"However it is important that you allow the gauntlet three hours to recharge after each use, otherwise it could overheat and be dangerous." Doc turned very serious when he said this; Susan nodded.

Angle placed a hand on Susan's shoulder; she looked up and realized that Angle towered nearly two feet above her. She caught the gaze and grinned toothily.

"I knew you were a normal human once, but, my gosh, I had no idea you were this short!" Susan smirked. "It wouldn't be so shocking if you weren't taller than Michael Jordan."

Link chuckled now, "Now you know just about everything about little Suzy" he said. He grabbed her checks and pinched them like an annoying relative you try to avoid at holidays. Susan batted his hands away.

B.O.B. started crying, "Mommy, I missed you so much!" he tried to suck Susan into a blobby hug but she sided out of the way leaving him hugging a chair.

"Good move, it's impossible to clean him off your clothes," Monger said. _Where does he come from? _Susan thought.

"It's a good thing you're little now, otherwise I couldn't let you come. You wouldn't have fit on a boat. We've got a monster sighting in Russia, Lake Brosno near Andreapol to be exact. Locals say it's a large reptilian creature called the Brosno Dragon or Brosnya. You'll all leave at nightfall."

* * *

In Russia an old friend of Mongers lent the monsters a private fishing vessel, the _Mariner,_ for searching the lake. A rather fine boat, twenty feet long and eleven feet wide a cabin filled with luxury compartments, fish sonar, and much more. Naturally B.O.B. wasn't allowed inside.

"Alright Susan and I will interview the locals and search on the lake later this afternoon. Link, Angle, you go in and search the lake and report anything unusual. We shall meet up together at dusk and exchange information. Good luck." Dr. Cockroach said taking his normal role as the leader.

Link and Aanglela nodded and leapt off the railing on the bow and vanished beneath the surface. Their receding figures could just be seen in the distance. The captain brought the boat ashore to the small house where the local woman who had seen the creature lived.

Her name was Dima, she was in her early forties with graying brown hair, had three children that were all grown, and a husband currently away on business. She was very happy to talk about what she had seen; apparently it wasn't an unusual thing at the lake at all.

"Brosnya is a legend told to me by my mother, and her mother before. The story goes talks about a young princess who lived on the far side of the lake and her love lived on the other side. She would meet him at the middle of the lake in a rowboat and they could be together for one day a year. One year he did not come. The princess worried spent the whole night rowing to the other side, but when she got there in the morning she saw he had betrayed her for another woman. Bitter and angry she made the boat capsize and let herself fall beneath the water. The next day the prince was swallowed whole by a large dragon like creature." Dima paused for breath. "According to legend the only thing that can sooth Brosnya's anger is her tears and whoever can make her cry she will bless with sweet dreams that come true."

Dr. Cockroach looked at Susan; the story was pretty out there, even for the monsters. "You said this wasn't the first time you saw the creature; why did you choose to call someone this time?" the roach man said.

"She never seemed this angry any other time. Normally she would pop at the surface then be gone, but this time she laid waste to a dock in one bite. She is angry about something, and I'm afraid someone will get hurt if she isn't calmed down" the monsters thanked Dima for her time and returned to the lake.

"Have either of you gotten anything to report?" Doc spoke into the walky-talky. The Missing Link's voice came over. "No actually monster, but try coming around the northern section of the lake. There's like some big network of depressions and caves in that deep area."

"Alright we'll head over," the doctor told the captain and the boat changed directions, "Angle, anything?" "Like Link said no creature, but evidence of a large apex predator is present in the fish's behavior." Suddenly the sonar beeped and a small dot flashed on the screen in the north east quadrant.

Doc leaned over the screen; Susan leaned over him to get a look and ended up being very close to him. The dot continued to bleep then grew faint and vanished off the screen. Doc saw Susan's hand on his, Susan saw it too; she moved away embarrassed.

"Captain what do you suppose that was?" the old sea man, Aleksandr, responded. "I have it set for registering readings only above eighty feet, the supposed size of Brosnya. Whatever it was had to be at least that large to appear on screen and it probably submerged beneath the range of the scope when it faded."

At sunset the fish monsters had returned and were on deck with Susan, Doc and B.O.B., unfortunately they had nothing new to report. Doc was the first to speak.

"We do know that something is here, and something large in this quadrant. The only issue is finding it now, but it will soon get too dark and too cold for searching out on the lake. We should resume in the morning."

Link shrugged "Either way we've got to hunt; I should be back soon. Angle, um, you want to come with me?" she was caught off guard by this and sort of blushed (sort of because she lost her composure but her color didn't change) and said "Ss-sure, uh, there uh, was a good area west of where we are now, follow me." Again they jumped over the rail (nearly slipping awkwardly) and were gone.

The doctor smiled to himself and flexed his arms over his head and left them there; taking in the serenity of the lake. It was very beautiful outside at the time; the water was lapping the boat in waves gently, the lake was surrounded by pure green trees and huge stones as proud as statues that reflected on the surface and the sun was setting in a way that all the colors of sky caught on the cumulus clouds and mirrored the perfect picture on the water. The whole scene looked like an oil painting.

Dr. Cockroach walked around to the other side of the bow and his breath caught in his chest.

Susan was leaning on the rail and was caught into the scene to perfect it. The colors showered her in a heavenly aura just as a wave crashed and shimmered like a thousand diamonds all around her. _There is simply no way something as beautiful as her can exist on Earth. She is angel; no question about it. _

It never failed to amaze the doctor that anyone could have been stupid enough to not treasure someone as amazing as Susan. _That Derrick was a fool among fools. _Doc concluded. But then his heart fell. _How could she ever want someone as hideous as me? I have not a prayer of a chance._ He couldn't watch anymore; the pain in his heart would only get worse. He snubbed B.O.B. as he moved to get inside the cabin where no one could see him sulk.

* * *

As Link fell into the water he tried to get in just before Angle dived in; he succeeded. This time he managed to watch the metamorphous because Angle on land and Angle in the water were entirely different things.

Her face came in first and it became longer, more broad and the nose much larger and two antenna things ending in little bulbs of light popped out of her forehead. She pulled he arms forward Link could see the webbing had extended to the length of all her fingers. Her whole body was longer and more flat; her feet's two toes formed a thick skin between them like a diver flipper. And her tail became larger more dominant where the fin was nearly a foot and a half big.

The whole change took about five seconds and Angle glided through the water with utmost grace; complete contrast to her on land where she was nearly as clumsy as Link.

One quick motion of her tail she sped away to the west and Link struggled to keep up; something he never had to do in the water.

After eating his fifth trout Link watched Aanglela crouch on a stone; camouflaged and waiting for the perfect moment. Then quick as a spring she uncoiled and shot off the rock through the water and caught grouper she had been staring at in her mouth.

Link saw her catch it in the moonlight and time seemed to stop.

She was the perfect combination of speed, power, and grace and it showed in how clean her kill was; no blood spilled. In the society Link had been raised in before trapped in the ice a kill like that would have gained the rank of expert huntress.

Seeing her silhouetted in the moon reminded Link of the huntress he had been betrothed to before getting caught by the iceberg. He remembered how he loved her and how he felt so alone when he finally was free. He had tried to find something, anything, familiar but everyone ran and then he was attacked and locked up.

It was a horrible time for him; the very last of his kind in somewhere completely alien to him with no hope of coming home.

Seeing the shark woman in her savage ancient beauty, Link felt a familiar contact. _She's just like Racealeh. Maybe there is hope for me. But she's not an aqua prime; she was human. No it just won't work. _Link wasn't hungry anymore; he headed back to the _Mariner_ in the night.

* * *

**Sorry fo the unoriginal boat name and the device will just be referred to as the Gauntlet, Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Something in the Water

**Happy new year! Told from Susan's POV**

* * *

Something in the Water

I yawned and walked out to the deck. It was a chilly mid morning in Russia and I hadn't brought a coat. In my defense I hadn't needed one for so long now it never occurred to me.

I heard what most people would think was an earthquake and at the front of the boat in a deck chair Link was asleep. He must have heard my footsteps because he stirred and woke up. He stretched and I heard little bones pop in his back. "Morning Suzy," "Good morning, sorry if I woke you up."

He shrugged "nah I needed to get up. You uh, haven't seen Angle, have you?" I had.

"She left before sunrise." He looked away. "Ok, hey have you talked to Doc lately? He seems pretty bummed."

I hadn't talked to him, but Link was right. Ever since sundown yesterday it felt like he was avoiding me. When I caught a look at his face before I went to sleep, he looked heartbroken.

Suddenly a huge wave shook the boat. I stumbled and just managed to grab hold of the rails. Link was on his feet and looked over the water. It became calm.

The doctor exploded out of the cabin. "The creature's here and its attacking the boat!" the very second he finished the whole boat lurched forward then back; everyone had to fight to hold on. Water spilled on the deck. Then again the boat stilled; but the water didn't.

The surface broke and with an ear shattering roar the beast revealed all sixty feet of its body. Its dark blue head was at least ten feet long, reptilian, the maw itself was triangular where its amethyst eyes were each on opposite sides. Behind the head a deep purple frill stood and flexed proudly like a royal country's flag. The dragon raised itself up in a pushup position, showing its colossal pebbled arms; aside from the arms it was similar to a plesiosaur in body shape. Huge black spines ran all along its back to its tail that was still in the water.

Brosnya roared again as if to tribute to her might; then let her body fall back into the water.

Everyone on board gazed in terror of the resulting tidal wave. I felt the boat get lifted by the water by the incoming wave. Before I could really comprehend what was happening the boat was almost vertical in the air.

"ABANDON SHIP!" someone yelled. It wasn't necessary because the _ship_ abandoned _us_ and literally threw us off the deck.

I felt the air close around me and I slammed into the water on my arm. As cold as ice it knocked the wind out of me the instant I hit. The waves tossed me mercilessly like a Wal-Mart bag in the wind. I was powerless against the lake; nothing I could do could get me to the surface.

Just as I knew I couldn't last any longer I broke the surface. My body stung all over and couldn't move myself but something was moving me. Something was dragging me away from the waves by the back of my shirt. With a great effort of will I turned my head to see what had me.

It was the captain; his salt and pepper beard was covered in blood coming from his mouth and the hand he was using to swim with was bent in unnatural directions and bloated. Still he fought the waves to get me to calmer water. It struck me that I hadn't even learned his name.

Something touched my leg; the Russian curse told me the captain felt it too. About twenty feet out was a boulder covered in craters like Swiss cheese. The captain looked at me; his gray eyes bore into mine, he smiled and kissed my forehead. Then with his injured hand he heaved me in the direction of the boulder. I saw the effort forced him under water. When I surfaced again the captain was nowhere in sight.

Crying uncontrollably I put all my strength into swimming the last ten feet to the boulder. Finally I reached it and gripping the moss covered craters cutting my hands and pulled my aching body out of the numbing waves.

_I have to get the gauntlet dry; doc said it wouldn't work otherwise. _I waved my arm around and blew on the silvery metal though it made me even colder. In about two minutes it felt dry enough to work. Thanking my lucky stars for the clothing material that would grow and shrink as I did, I pressed the red button.

The warmth came over me and I felt my soreness oozing out of my limbs as the most powerful substance in the universe came alive in my veins. My boulder became too small for my feet and was crushed to ruble. I fell back into the lake, but only for a second.

Brosnya was right beneath me; she jolted upward and lifted me up. I clung on desperately to her maw while she tried to shake me loose. She shook her head left and I shifted to the side and was staring directly into her slit purple eye. I felt the gaze go straight through me and I could swear I heard a voice in my head.

"_My anger is just, but I have no quarrel with you." _Then she lowered her head and jerked it back up flinging me to the right. I landed with a hard splash but managed to keep my head above the water. I realized that I was very close to shore now and swam to the land.

When I got there I saw someone passed out on the beach. I leaned over him. The doctor's coat was ripped and he was twisted painfully.

"Doc are you ok?" I smoothed him out as gently as I could. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked many times. He tried to raise his hand toward me but it fell as he lost consciousness again.

The sound of the waves caught my attention and I saw her head between its own waves come toward the shore. She was going to kill us. I can't explain how but I knew what to do.

She was coming closer and opened her mouth showing her dagger teeth. I braced myself then charged with my hands thrown in front of me and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"STOOOOOP!" and to my surprise she stop at the shore and closed her mouth. I was now a foot away from her and she looked down on me.

"Listen, I know what it's like to be in love with someone and for them to break your heart," I felt more tears roll down, "when I found out my fiancé never really loved me I was hurt and confused. But I realized that just because it was over with him didn't mean it was over for me." She snorted and lowered head to look at directly me. "I also know what it feels like to be treated like a monster when all you want is for someone not to be scared of you. Trust me there are people who will always love you for who you are that will never betray you. I'll be one of those people." I reached out and rubbed her nose.

She stared at me for a long time then she blinked, and a tear the size of a volleyball streamed down. I stiffened when I heard her voice in my brain again.

"_Human you have calmed my rage. For that I will leave these waters and bestow you and your company my blessing." _Dozens of violet tentacles swarmed out from behind Brosnya's frill. Their tips were glowing and they seemed to have minds of their own. Two came our way on the beach. One went to Dr. Cockroach and the glowing end touched his forehead. The other went to me and touched my forehead and when it did I felt warm and calm. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Susan dear, wake up." Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Doc standing beside me. I remembered what happened and sat up with a jerk.

It was sunset and Link, Angle, and B.O.B. were there on the beach also.

"Whatever you did it made the dragon go away from here and made us all fall asleep." Doc said. Angle came in. "I was trying to get back to you all when out of nowhere I sunk down and was sleeping." Link nodded, "Me too."

Then I remembered part of the legend, "Dima said the dragon blesses people with sweet dreams that come true right? But I don't remember dreaming at all." Everyone nodded.

"We noticed that too. I suppose that story about her was just a legend after all." Dr. Cockroach said.

Still thinking I said "Perhaps…"

* * *

The ceremony was short, most Aleksandr's family had died or moved away years ago. Dima and her husband attended and Monger sent his condolences. A memorial tombstone was engraved in his honor, being his body was lost in the lake; it set alongside his father's. I rented a black dress and couldn't help crying openly as I placed a bouquet of wild flowers on his grave.

I hadn't known him for more than a day and he willingly had sacrificed himself for me; a complete stranger. I wish there was something I could have done.

* * *

As we were packing to leave I felt a flush of heat came over me and sneezed loudly. The others looked at me at the sound.

"Bless you." Doc said.

"Thank you."I said, and then I felt the heat come over me again. My ears popped painfully and it made me trip. "Susan!" Doc rushed to my side, the last thing I remember is his voice before I fainted.

"Susan, are you alright? Link get some water. Susan look at me…"

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Wait what? I'm not dead? and still writing? Lol I know I take a while but I don't home to my laptop until five on good days. Theres a blizzard now and my whole state is shut down so more writing time! **

**Okay another POV changer but in first person this time bear with me p.s. sorry bout the cleche title**

* * *

Confessions

(Susan)

"_I need to get up I can't breathe." _Wrenching I opened my crusty eyes and sat up.

I was back in Area Fifty –what's-its-name, the kitchen area, lying down on a cot. A warm quilt was on my lap, and a humidifier was steaming on a nightstand next to me.

I tried to inhale the steam, but I couldn't even get the air in. My nose was completely stopped up and all I got was the sound of a muffled trumpet.

"A concert just for me?" I jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. Dr. Cockroach was standing by the refrigerator holding a glass of oranges juice in one hand and a clay bowl in the other.

"What happened, were is everyone?" I asked. Doc came and sat beside my cot.

"You caught a case of pneumonia while in Russia; the fever flared up when we were leaving and you fainted." He chuckled, "You gave us quite the scare, my dear. Link nearly swam to the hospital on the other side of the lake. You've been sleeping it off for about a day now." He handed me the orange juice. "Drink this; Angela added an ingredient she said would help bring down your fever."

The juice tasted normal, maybe just a little bit bitter, but I had to pause between drinks since I still couldn't breathe. I placed the glass on the nightstand when I was finished. I looked around and saw the place was empty except for Insectasaurus watching behind the glass.

"So where is everyone?"

"There was a call in New Jersey on the way home, Monger said you weren't healthy enough to work so I volunteered to stay and watch after you." I was thankful for how flushed my face had to have been to hide my blush. "Link, Angle, and B.O.B. are probably taking care of it as we speak."

He handed me the clay bowl, in it was pale green putty that smelled like methanol.

"Go take a shower, rub this on your chest before you begin and wash it off when you're finished. It will clear out your sinuses."

I smiled and headed to the bathroom. He was doing so much to make sure I was ok. Which reminded me, were the other monsters doing alright?

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hoboken, New Jersey _

_(Link)_

Glass shattered all around me; something jabbed into my shoulder before I landed hard on the plywood. _Jersey devil, and here I thought it would be Snooki._ Groaning I got up and looked through the hole I had made in the coffee shop. Angle was still fighting the devil.

The Jersey devil was a black horse that looked like it had been dead for a week, literally. It was less a horse and more a skeleton that had paper thin black flesh stretched over its bones to give a false appearance of life. The flesh wasn't continuous it had torn and rotting in several places showing yellowing bone, especially over the ribs and skull. But its most predominated features were its large 'wings' on its back, they were like old tattered umbrellas and nearly ten feet when completely stretched out.

The devil whinnied and kicked its front right leg with strength that didn't belong with its impossibly frail body. It knocked Angle's knife out of her hand and with unreal reflexes revolved its body and kicked her with its hind legs onto the ground.

"Come on B.O.B. lets help." No dumb reply "B.O.B? B.O.B!" he was across talking to a fire hydrant.

"Hey man, I know exactly what you mean no matter what I do the people in the box won't talk back. Do you think I come on too harsh?" He stared at the hydrant.

"Oh my gosh you're right I drive them away with my horrifying criticism! OH I hate myself!" he buried his eye in his hands.

I walked behind him slowly, crossed my arms and tapped his back, (you know what I mean).

"If Regis and Kelly could come off the air for a moment and actually DO something it would be much appreciated!" my scolding was stopped short when a shout and even louder cursing cut through the air.

"Angle!" I had left her alone. Forgetting B.O.B I ran back to the alley where they had been last been fighting. A glint of sunlight on the ground caught my eye and I leaned down to pick it.

It was Angle's hunting knife. This was the first real look at it I had gotten and really it was a precious tool; made sense why she took such good care of it. The blade was about four inches long an inch wide and slightly curved at the top and made of steel. Its handle was carved deer antler the grip side was bleached white and the other side was painted in scarlet, blue and brown on the intricate carvings of animals and odd letters.

"HELP ME!" I picked up the blade and rushed to the alley. The horse was facing Angle and didn't see me coming. I came in low to the ground and sprang onto its back grabbing hold of its neck. It whinnied and began bucking and kicking the walls around us wildly coming very close to throwing me off. Digging my knees into its side I thrust the blade down on the base of its skull.

The devil stopped bucking. There was a loud crack and it literally fell apart. The frail skin lost all strength and ripped open letting the bones fall lose. I fell in the middle of its bones and look around confused.

Angle was still on the ground moaning and clutching at her foot. I sprinted to her side.

"What happened, are you alright?" she spat out an oath and answered.

"The blasted devil stepped on my ankle; it's crushed!" dreadfully I looked at her ankle. It was horribly swollen and purple and the foot was twisted unnaturally. Were the skin broke blood oozed out on the cobblestones. "We have to get you to a hospital, B.O.B!" he oozed over, "lift Angle as gently as you can and you need to support her foot."

I hated leaving her safety in the brainless masses control but I couldn't lift her without seriously jostling the break. B.O.B. slid underneath her slowly and let her rise up and float in him like in a pool. I could see Angle make her hands into fist and grind her teeth together so hard I could hear them crack.

"Come on let's go!" and off we went.

* * *

_Back at the facility three days later_

_(Dr. Cockroach)_

It was about four o'clock and Susan was napping peacefully. Her fever had broken a few days ago and she was at the brink of full recovery. I couldn't help but watch as her chest rose and fell; smooth and even and she smiled softly in her sleep. She only seemed to grow more beautiful each time I saw her.

It was so unfair.

Despite my best efforts to deny it I was in love. In love with someone who would never love me back. _Being her friend should be enough._ I told myself, but I wanted to be so much more. _I…, should at least tell her, I won't do this to myself again. Yes, I'll tell her when she wakes up._

Susan began to stir and her eyes opened. _Perfect timing._

"Hi Doc, how long did I sleep?" she asked.

"About two hours," I answered, "Susan dear, may I talk to you about something?" she smiled. "Of course you can anything at all." I sat down beside her cot and glanced at my hands.

"Susan when I was much younger I was always ashamed of how small and weak I was. I was the little nerd that no one cared about enough to acknowledge. I prayed for someone, anyone who wouldn't care about any of that and a young woman moved to my school. Her name was Gwendolyn and she became my best friend. But I made a horrible mistake; I took her company for granted and she moved away and married another man. I never had the courage to tell her how I felt so I lost her." I sighed loudly.

"I don't want to make that mistake again," my heart began to pound like a bass drum as I looked up into her large dark blue eyes, "I am in love with you Susan. I understand that you don't love me and I'm very sorry if this makes things awkward for you; but I couldn't put myself through this again. Its selfish I know and I'm-" her fingers were at my lips.

"Please don't apologize any more. Why would you think I wouldn't love you?" her answer, so innocent and naïve. It was so ridiculous it made me furious.

My voice raising I practically screamed "Do I need to print out a list? I'm half insect! I'm old enough to be your grandfather! When you first got here you were so scared of me that you tried to kill me with a spoon!"

At that point I kept babbling and venting until I didn't know what I was saying. All the time Susan just sat there calmly. She waited for me to cool down then she spoke again.

"You also were the first one to try and introduce yourself; I was the one who ruined that. You're the person who spent weeks trying to get me normal again just in monster prison and for months after that. You sacrificed yourself in the desert just so I would be safe. You took care of me while I've been sick." She took hold of my hands and looked right into my eyes. "My own fiancé didn't show as much concern for me as you do. I thought I was the crazy one because I was sure you wouldn't feel that way about me; guess I was wrong."

Her face was so close to me I could feel her breath; I decided to be bold. I gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and then stroked the back of her neck. She didn't back down instead she came in. we both closed our eyes…

And the huge slide door to the facility opened. I jumped back and ran to the refrigerator.

"Are you okay?" a gruff voice asked "I'm fine" a low voice snapped back.

B.O.B slid in first followed by Link leading Angle in on crutches with a large white cast on her lower left leg and foot.

Susan glanced wide eyed "What happened to you?" Aanglela looked up frowning "A bony horse stepped on my ankle."

Confused I raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a nasty break, are you going to be alright?" she grimaced and bit her lower lip (I was surprised it didn't break the lip off) then the pain seemed to pass and she breathed out. "It'll be a few weeks but a shark's cartilage heals faster than bone and I heal faster than a human." She crutched her way to the couch and sat down. Link came over to Susan's cot and grinned at her.

"You're looking better. I swear you scared the crap out of me in Russia; don't do that again. It's bad on my knees to run that fast." a cute pink blush colored her face. "Sorry about that, but I'm okay now. I have a good doctor." It was my turn to blush. However it got me thinking and it finally sunk in.

She loved me back! With that in mind I looked around the room, Angle had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring lightly, Link and Susan were still talking and B.O.B was sliding around in his playground. _Maybe God does care about me; either way I'm a happy roach_.

* * *

**In no way does the devil mean I have anything against horses (I love them as much as any animal) also I know bone heals faster but thats because it has more blood moving around it and if the cartilage is her bones it has blood moving about it (and this is science fiction)**

**Let me know what you think and please review!**


End file.
